


Married Life

by whatabodtit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, weddinglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabodtit/pseuds/whatabodtit





	1. A Wonderful Wedding

John came in with a three bags in each hand, “you could help, you know” he shot at Sherlock, who was lying on the couch with his hands steepled under his chin. He made no comment as John made his way into the cluttered kitchen area and started putting the groceries away.  
“John.” Sherlock’s deep voice was short and fast.  
“Yes, Sherlock?” John responded, irritably as he made his way to the couch. Sherlock sat up and told John to sit down. Sherlock got off the couch and got down on one knee in front of John’s sitting figure.  
“Will you, John Watson,” he pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a gold wedding band, “marry me?”  
John’s entire face lit up, “I thought you’d never ask!” Sherlock slipped the golden ring onto his new fiance’s finger. John cupped Sherlock’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Almost immediately they began planning for the wedding. It was to be held on the anniversary of the day they met, January 29th.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the day of the wedding John and Sherlock made their way to the church where they were to say their vows. John wanted a traditional wedding, so Sherlock, after a bit of argument, allowed it, but not without tweaking the plan a bit.  
Everyone filed in, Sherlock’s parents, Harry Watson, Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, Molly Hooper, Mike Stamford, and a handful of people that John and Sherlock had solved cases for. Greg `Lestrade was to be their best man.  
Sherlock walked down the aisle first, alone. He wasn’t going to be given away by anyone. The way he saw it, he’d always been John’s. There was no one able to give him away because he’d never belonged to anyone else. Sherlock slowly made his way to the altar in his black suit almost in time to the music, a slowed version of Welcome To London.  
Sherlock stood at the altar waiting for his husband-to-be. John, in his old military uniform, walked down the aisle at the same pace as Sherlock had. When he finally made it to the altar all eyes were on them. The happy couple to be married.   
“John Watson, my friend, my lover, my soon-to-be husband, John Watson. John. When you first broached the subject of a relationship, I was confused. I confess, at first I didn’t know what you were asking me. When I finally understood I expressed to you that i was both flattered and surprised.” John made a face, as though he didn’t remember this conversation, “I explained to you that I’d never expected this request and that I was quite excited in the face of it, I was also terribly afraid. See, I had never been in a true relationship with anyone, let alone another man, and I had experienced what you might call ‘love’ for you for quite a while. I promised that I would do my very best to be the best...’boyfriend’ that you could ever have. And now I promise to be the best husband, because, John Watson, you keep me right. I can solve your case, but I need you to save my life.”  
John’s eyes watered as though he was going to cry, but not a tear spilled, “Sherlock, you told me once that you weren’t a hero. There were times that I didn’t even think you were human, but let me tell you this, you are the best man, and the most human...human being that I have ever known. I was so alone and I owe you so much, which is why I’m giving you my heart. I love you.”  
And then Sherlock slipped the ring back onto John’s left ring finger, and John put took off his military tags and slid them over Sherlock’s head. They slowly fell into a kiss while everyone cheered. Mrs. Hudson called out a joyful “finally!” and Sherlock’s mother cried tears of joy for her finally grown-up baby boy. Mycroft scoffed at the sentiment and Greg stood up to give his speech.  
“Ahem, Sherlock,” he nodded in his direction, “you could live a thousand times over and not deserve this man,” Sherlock frowned at him, but the everyone else laughed, “and John, you watch out for him, he’s going to end up killing himself on a case one of these days. I’d like to congratulate you both. When I first met you, John, my first thought was ‘Sherlock’s made a friend. This can’t last’, and, well, it did. As time went on you two became the most iconic friendship I’ve ever seen, and, slowly I could see you becoming more. The way Sherlock looked at you, then masked it when he noticed other people were looking, the way you stared at him when he walked an inch in front of you. Everything was slowly falling into place, and it was great to watch it all unfold, Sally, you owe me 50 quid.” Everyone laughed again and Sally frowned, “Anyway, let’s talk about Sherlock. You bastard, going off and killing yourself, not telling anyone, then just showing up? God, I love you. You’ve helped us out on so many occasions. Solving cases, breaking all the riddles, wow, just, wow. And John, you kind of just popped up, but we’ve got you now, and I sincerely hope you stay for a long while. It’s been five years now, and we’re not letting you go anywhere. You two can be our great mystery solving power couple, not that you weren’t already, but now you share a last name, so, John Hamish Holmes and William Sherlock Scott Holmes, live on.” Greg sat down and everyone cheered again.  
After that there was wine and food and dancing, and late late at night everyone slowly trickled out and went home, giving their best wishes to the happy grooms.  
John and Sherlock had decided against a real honeymoon, but instead were to go back home to Baker street to resume life as normal. Being married was nothing but a document, after all.  
Being that they had just finished getting married, they did exactly what every other sexually active (or hoping to be sexually active) newlyweds did. They woke up the next morning to get right back at it.


	2. Molly?

It had been months since the ceremony and the Boys of Baker Street were enjoying the married life. Until now.  
“Sherlock?” John said softly as he approached the taller man lying on the couch.  
“Yes?”  
“Can we talk?” John sat down on the edge of the couch.  
“Yes, of course”  
“I think I want a baby.”  
Sherlock froze. His entire being just stopped. All that went through his head was he’ll leave me for a woman so that he can have a baby, he’s going to leave me for a baby.   
“I think we could adopt or we could do that ‘baby mamma’ thing like from that American film…”   
“Molly Hooper” was all Sherlock could utter out.  
“You want Molly to be our ‘baby mamma’?”  
“Yes. Molly is aesthetically pleasing, I think, and combined with your-or my-DNA there could be a nice child produced.”  
“Well, I guess we could talk to her about it.”  
And so they did.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John and Sherlock walked into the lab where Molly stood with a test tube of green-blue liquid.  
“Oh, hello, how are you two?”  
Sherlock was the first to speak, “Molly, will you have my baby?”  
“Excuse me?”  
John tried to--yet again--clean up Sherlock’s verbal mess, “what he means is, we want to have a baby, and we realize that, being as we are both men, can not do that ourselves. Adoption is very complicated, and I would kind of like for our baby to be biologically related to one of us, so, if you would be okay with it, will you carry our baby?”  
Molly’s eyes lit up like she was oh so happy to help with anything, “I’ll do it, on one condition.”  
“Which is?”  
“The baby has to be Sherlock’s and no sex. We go to a doctor and have him insert your...seed into me. But it has to be Sherlock’s.”  
They all shook on it and headed down to find a doctor who would retract Sherlock’s semen and put it in Molly. Molly came out of the room to find John and Sherlock in chairs in the hallway, “well, I’m officially carrying your baby.”  
“Thank you, Molly” John wrapped his arms around her, and she hugged him back.  
“Nine months and this thing’s getting out of me. What do you guys want? A boy or a girl?”  
Sherlock said “a boy” just as John said “we don’t care, as long as it’s healthy, happy, and safe for you”  
Sherlock quickly tried to avoid a fight with John, “yes, as long as it’s safe for you”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they made it back to Baker Street, Sherlock immediately started doing research on pregnancy and childbirth. After searching through an uncountable--he probably counted them--amount of websites he went off to bed with John.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Hamish Scott William Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of feels

The boys stayed by Molly, ran out to get her crazy foods for her crazy cravings, bought pregnancy vitamins, attended doctor’s appointments, and threw a small party when the ultrasound came back saying that their baby was a boy. John, Sherlock, and Molly had stayed up all night trying to decide on a name. In the end they’d finally all agreed on Hamish Scott William Holmes.  
And before they knew it, it’d been almost ten months and they were standing by the hospital bed of Molly Hooper who was about to birth their baby boy.  
Molly screamed and pushed and took deep breaths when the doctor told her to. John sat by her side, not knowing anything about this area of the medical field. Sherlock, however, was able to point out small things about the doctor’s stance and the way he moved that were wrong.  
“Sherlock!”   
“Yes, Molly?”  
“Shut up!”  
At that, Sherlock shut his mouth and sat on the other side of Molly holding the hand John didn’t already have.  
After around twelve hours, a baby boy was fully emerged and crying, and suddenly Sherlock was holding him, and John was crying and laughing at the same time and Molly was panting and crying tears of joy and Sherlock just stared at this little ball of flesh and blood and noise in his hands, and in that moment he realised that he had never loved anything, not John, not Redbeard, as much as he loved this baby. In that moment that he held this bundle of a human being, he decided that this was the most important thing in his life, to protect this baby, and to keep it safe from harm and pain and anything that might ever cause any type of wrongness to disturb the innocence and purity that is his son. He now had a new meaning to his life, to keep John and his and John’s baby with him forever, to never leave either of them alone, and never let them leave him.  
Sherlock looked up to pass Hamish to John and noticed that there were cold salty tears running down his face. He quickly wiped them off and smiled at his husband and son, happy, irrevocably and truly, happy.  
He bent down and kissed Molly on the cheek, whispering to her how thankful he was, whispering to her everything that he had decided in that moment, and he moved away from her slowly as she stared at him in awe, for he was not the emotionless shell of a man she thought him to be.


End file.
